Mi dulce castigo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot/Lemon] Puede que sea muy negativo, pensativo y encerrado en su mundo pero esta vez él estaba siendo muy posesivo con ella. ¿Acaso se puso celoso? Para castigarla tan dulcemente…


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Sweeney Todd_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones: [** _One-Shot/Lemon_ **]** _Clasificación_ _ **T**_ _o_ _ **M.**_ _Inspirado con la canción Animals de Maroon 5 Espero que les guste. "Letra cursiva son pensamientos" Sweeney Todd x Eleanor Lovett. Sería mi segundo fanfic de este fandom y esta pareja que me encanta… jajaja Posible AU._

 _Puede que haya algunas insinuaciones de un triángulo entre Sweeney x Eleanor x Turpin. Solo es una insinuación para tomar iniciativa en este fanfic ¡Disfrutenlo!_ _ **~…Flash Black…~**_

 **Summary: [** _One-shot/Lemon_ **]** _Puede que sea muy negativo, pensativo y encerrado en su mundo pero esta vez él estaba siendo muy posesivo con ella. ¿Acaso se puso celoso? Para castigarla tan dulcemente…_

* * *

 **Mi dulce castigo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luna creciente iluminaba su habitación donde las cortinas seguían corridas y la ventana de vidrio era tan trasparente para dar paso a las penumbras de la oscuridad que abarcaba la mitad de su dormitorio. Ella tenía insomnio porque no podía conciliar el sueño, luego de un día duro y lleno de trabajo también de algún que otro detalle por parte del señor Todd pero no la preocupaba del todo o ¿sí?

Eleanor Lovett no creyó que iba a recuperar todo lo que perdió hace quince años atrás. Aunque casi pierde las esperanzas por su frase de "cosas buenas le pasan a aquellas personas que saben esperar". Como por ejemplo revivir su restaurante, recuperar a su clientela y al señor Barker pero con una apariencia completamente cambiada ya que en esos quince años le pasaron por arriba como una carga pesada. Tenía que incluir que no se esperaba tener un hijo adoptivo, Tobias es un buen muchacho y le ayudaba en prácticamente todos los deberes tanto como en el hogar y en el restaurante. Excepto que él no sabe la oscura verdad de aquellos pasteles de carne, porque es un secreto que guarda con el señor Todd. Alguna vez pensó que nunca iba a recuperar todo, porque a todas las personas buenas que esperaban no siempre tenía milagros de la nada y este caso fue un deseo cumplido.

La tenue vela que resplandecía en un rincón del dormitorio sobre un mueble con espejo, parecía representar la pequeña calidez que podría haber en su cuarto. Sin embargo, el sonido de estruendo del relámpago había causado que ella se sobresalte de su cama para apoyarse los pies en la madera desgastada y rechinada que suele irritarla. Se apresuró en cerrar la ventana de vidrio y las cortinas, ni siquiera se esperaba una tormenta a estas horas de la madrugada. Eleanor se acomodaba su camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y se ajustaba un poco a su físico aunque es una prenda de dormir suelta.

Cuando se recostó nuevamente en su cómoda cama donde trató de cerrar sus ojos otra vez, aunque fue inútil hacerlo ya que oía unos pasos pesados caminarse por el pequeño pasillo que dividía tres o cuatro dormitorios incluyendo el de Sweeney y el de Tobias. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se cubría con las frazadas hasta su cuello.

" _Un ladrón está en mi hogar"_ pensó con cierto disgusto y eso porque su tienda progresó lo suficiente para ser respetados entre nobles. _"No me pude estar pasando esto después de mucho trabajo"_ sus labios se torcieron con escuchar cada paso que se aseguraba hacia su habitación.

Ella con sus ojos cerrados y disimuladamente con su brazo derecho salía de las frazadas para tocar la mesita de luz que estaba a su lado y así sacar del cajón un cuchillo, que siempre lo tenía guardado por si se presentaba este problema.

— _¿Mascota, Nellie?_ _—_ una voz masculina entre cortada con un tono frívolo y sínico captó su atención, para que Nellie abriera los ojos de golpe.

La vela ofrecía una pequeña iluminación tenue sobre la silueta del barbero, Sweeney Todd, quien cerraba detrás de si la puerta. Su amiga frunció el ceño porque no entendía prácticamente nada y no era un momento de visitas.

— ¿Qué necesita, cariño? —preguntó acomodándose en su cama.

Este caminaba del lado izquierdo del dormitorio, que para Lovett era su izquierda de la cama. En el ambiente se mantenía en silencio: un silencio incómodo y escalofriante para ella ya que esos ojos oscuros, y penetrantes no dejaban de observarla cuando se deleitaba rodear el cuarto.

—Tenemos que hablar, Nellie—respondió manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

Sweeney se acomoda en el lado izquierdo de la cama sin ni siquiera mirarla. Este la mira de reojo para causarle un escalofrío por la columna vertebral y por nervios ella demuestra su sonrisa torcida.

—Hoy vi al juez, Turpin—habló entre cortado.

Eleanor suspiró pesadamente con solo oír al maldito juez. Rodó sus ojos hacia arriba y nuevamente le presta atención.

— ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Acaso adivino quien eres realmente?—pregunto con cierta preocupación— ¿Acaso se puso a investigar sobre "los desaparecidos"?

Sweeney negó con la cabeza y abrió su boca por un instante pero las palabras no salían hasta que solo cerró para tragar saliva.

— _Ahrg…—_ gruñó molesto —. Te vi con él—explicó con menos esfuerzo pero con voz irritante.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó con solo arquear una ceja— El juez solo se acercó hacia mí, se comportó como un caballeroso, supongo—se defendió al quedar sentada en la cama.

— _No es solo eso, Nellie—_ murmuró por lo bajo sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos pero su voz femenina capto su atención.

— _¿Acaso te molestó que él se me acercó?_ _—_ interrogó algo desconcertada que prácticamente aun no lo puede creer.

 _ **~…~**_

El clima por las calles de Londres no era colorido como se acostumbra pasar en la estación de primavera. En invierno las nubes cubrían constantemente al sol para dar una atmosfera deprimente poco colorido y triste, el viento acompañaba con su brisa fresca que congelaba todo tu ser aunque uno trate de abrigarse con dos abrigos. Aun en sí, las calles eran transitadas por la gente ya que algunos venían a comprar en la feria que ocupaban parte de las calles y otros deambulaban para solamente ver.

Entre la multitud se podía distinguir a "una familia" muy peculiar. Padre, madre e hijo parecían aparentar entre toda la gente. El hombre tiene cabello castaño oscuro enrulado y con patillas que rodeaban parte de sus mejillas pálidas, sus ojos cafés oscuros con unas ojeras oscuras que parecían redondear sus ojos: su rostro pálido daba miedo para cualquier niño, incluyendo por el niño que lo acompaña, Tobias. Sweeney Todd se acomodaba su gabardina negra y desgastada por los años que llevaba usándola, debajo tenía una camisa blanca con algunos tirantes que se enganchaban a sus pantalones negros algo ajustados. Sus ojos observaba todo el escenario que se presentaba en la feria, les daba asco a los oficiales que seguían trabajando bajo las órdenes del corrupto Beadle.

La mujer de piel pálida y poco maquillada los estaba acompañando. Ella tenía una gabardina bordo corto que abarcaba la parte de su corset negro para abrigarla y después de la cintura para abajo el resto de su vestido un poco ancho de color blanco con líneas gruesas negras que tapaba hasta sus zapatos negros. Se arreglaba un poco su peinado de dos coletas por hermoso y deslumbrante cabello rojizo enrulado, y sus ojos cafés claros que buscaban una mini tienda de alguna verdulería.

Eleanor le sonreía a su "pareja", , quien desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado porque parecía estar buscando a alguien. Ella prefirió no acorralarlo con su brazo izquierdo.

Tobias Ragg, un huérfano maltratado por su ex dueño, Pirelli, término conviviendo con el señor Todd y con la señora Lovett a quien le tomo un cierto cariño materno pero no diría lo mismo con la otra persona. Este muchacho de cabello castaño claro y de ojos cafés oscuros, se distraía buscando tiendas de golosinas y trataba de llamar la atención al Sweeney, a quien todavía le teme un poco pero trata de llevarse bien con él por la señora Lovett ya que piensa que el barbero la está utilizando para algún asunto y eso no le gustaba.

—Señora, señor me iré a comprar golosinas—avisó el niño con cierta emoción.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes dinero? —preguntó Nellie con los brazos cruzados y sosteniendo una cesta.

—Señora estuve ahorrando de mis propinas—contestó Tobias al ampliar aún más su sonrisa—No tardo, solo quiero comprarme algunos caramelos.

—De acuerdo muchacho aproveche, porque se lo merece—le dijo Lovett manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todd gruñó molesto, rodo sus ojos hacia arriba y caminó con sus brazos cruzados para alejarse un poco de aquellos dos. Nellie le despeinaba al niño con cierta ternura, después dejó que se vaya a comprar sus cosas.

Lovett se acercó a la verdulería para comprar frutas y vegetales, con cuidado agarraba una manzana roja para tocar con las yemas de sus dedos y así para verificar que no esté podrida. La fruta se resbaló de sus manos y rodó hasta los zapatos negros de otra persona. Sweeney se había dado cuenta de la torpeza de su mascota pero se quedó boquiabierto al ver un sujeto parado delante de ella.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento señor—tragó saliva en seco la panadera al reconocerlo.

El juez Turpin frunció el ceño para agarrar la fruta con su mano derecha y así limpiarla un poco con su elegante traje de terciopelo amarillento para entregárselo en las manos de ella. La fruta ni siquiera se manchó solo tuvo un pequeño golpe para abollarla un poco. Eleanor se quedó mirándolo sin aliento pero era una expresión de temor porque sabe quién es realmente.

El señor le sonríe encantado por esos ojos cafés y por el cabello rojizo que cree haberlo visto en algún lado pero no lo recuerda.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó este al hacer una reverencia hacia la panadera.

—N-No creo pero lo conozco a usted—respondió ella con voz entre cortada. Turpin la miró desconcertado—.Usted es el reconocido, juez Turpin—comentó al fingir una sonrisa.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señora…—se presentaba al tomar su mano derecha para darle un beso para ser cortes.

—Señora, Eleanor Lovett—habló manteniendo un asco interno al sentir los labios de ese sujeto en su mano.

El barbero no dejaba de observar la escena porque varias emociones se presentaban como puntadas en su pecho y lo desesperaba internamente. Quería matar al juez delante de todos, por otro lado, se sentía raro como si quisiera reclamar a su mascota y arrebatarla de las manos de ese bastardo. Aunque Tobias no le crea, el señor Todd quiere intentar cambiar su vida aunque no será como lo recuerda; con su pequeña hija, Johanna y ni mucho menos con su esposa, Lucy Barker.

— _Señora tiene que pagar esas frutas_ _—_ musitó el dueño de la tienda, que era un anciano de casi setenta años.

— ¡Oh! Disculpe señor, si voy a pagar.

—Deje señora que pago por usted—contradecía el juez al sacar unos euros del bolsillo de su traje para pagar las verduras y frutas que cargaba la panadera en su cesta.

—Muchas gracias Turpin.

Todd dejó que unas de sus navajas de plata se resbalen por debajo de su manga para abrirla discretamente al tenerla en su mano derecha. Internamente se desesperaba e imaginaba el cuello del juez con una línea roja que lo dividía. _"¡Aléjate de mí mascota!"_ Gritó por sus adentros y por fuera hacia un ruido con sus dientes. Cuando este avanzaba hacia ese par que seguía dialogando, otro sujeto se cruzó en su camino y lo sostuvo por su brazo derecho.

— _¡No! Aun no es el momento, Sweeney Todd—_ le habló Benjamin Barker como presentándose en persona pero todo era a causa de la imaginación del barbero—. _Ambos queremos venganza pero no ahora, tienes que esperar como te lo dijo Eleanor._

Este se zafó bruscamente del agarre de su otra personalidad más sensible. Sweeney volvió a gruñir molesto y le dio la espalda a ese par pero escuchaba todo.

— _Fue un gusto conocerla, señora Lovett y espero verla con más frecuencia—_ le dijo el señor Turpin al depositar un beso nuevamente en una de las manos de ella. Hasta le hablo con un tono cortes y casi seductor.

— _El gusto fue mío, juez Turpin y gracias por pagar—_ dijo ella con guiñarle su ojo izquierdo.

Ella le sonreía ampliamente hasta girar sobre sus talones para retirarse pero lo que no sabe es que ese sujeto se quedó mirándola para terminar perdiéndola de vista. Mientras tanto Todd se mantenía camuflándose entre la gente.

—Mascota—la llamó el barbero para sujetarla fuertemente del brazo y así captar su atención.

— ¡Señor Todd, me asusto! —decía ella llevándose la palma de su mano izquierda al pecho.

—Cuando lleguemos a la tienda vamos a hablar—dijo él con sus ojos penetrantes, fríos y sin alguna emoción para descubrir.

—Sí, Sr.T después hablamos—afirmaba estando un poco desconcertada y sin reprochar nada.

 **~…~**

Sweeney afirmaba con la cabeza para responder la pregunta, Eleanor suaviza su mirada y le sonríe con ternura. Él se acercó al territorio de la cama para llegar a ella y hacer contacto visual.

— ¿Me quieres? —interrogó ella con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

El afirmaba con la cabeza pero de alguna manera la quería y trataría de hacerla feliz ya que piensa cambiar un poco su vida. Aunque no es como lo recuerda ni la que soñaba pero estarían bien. Todavía no apartaba su contacto visual hacia esos orbes cafés claros.

—Sr. T—lo apodó de esa manera al sentir una suave caricia por sus mejillas, sintiendo ese tacto frio de las yemas de sus dedos hasta que la toma de la barbilla para atraerla _".He estado soñando este momento siempre, al fin está de mi lado"_ pensaba ella al cerrar sus ojos.

La personalidad de Benjamin no le hizo imaginarla como Lucy sino le dio la imagen de esa mujer colorida a quien acostumbraba llamarla, Nellie. No había cambiado mucho porque tiene la misma apariencia de su juventud. Sweeney avanzaba lentamente hasta rozar los labios carnosos con los suyos y así aprovechar este momento.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo de que ambos hayan tenido algún contacto sexual e íntimo. Sin embargo, Lovett siempre ha coqueteado con algunos nobles pero en ningún momento decidió estar con alguien más aparte del barbero y su difunto esposo. Ella es un imán tan intenso que al fin atrapó a su viejo amigo, Benjamin Barker.

De a poco las ropas se iban despojando con lentitud en especial Todd, quien se quitaba su gabardina y su camisa blanca para dejar al descubierto su torso desnudo que tenía varias cicatrices entre grandes y pequeños. Para adivinar fácil. Esto fue por el trabajo esforzado que hacía en Australia. Ella trataba de contenerse en tocar el físico de su amante que sacó después de mucho tiempo afuera de Londres. No dejaba de mirarlo de cabeza hasta el abdomen y para su gusto era muy hermoso.

—Déjate ver—murmuró Sweeney entre dientes tras inclinarse hacia abajo para hacer contacto visual con su mascota.

—Y-Yo…—tartamudeó ella cuando intercambiaba miradas con el barbero. Sus manos se atrevieron en acariciarle su abdomen, no se podía controlar porque muy en el fondo Nellie deseaba este momento _"_. _No me puedo negar a las necesidades de mi hombre"_ pensó con atraerlo con sus suaves caricias en el rostro para besarlo.

Los labios iban a un ritmo lento y despreocupado para quedar en una posición incomoda ya que una de las piernas del joven pasaba cerca de la entre pierna de ella. El cabello rojizo caía como cascada sobre la almohada y algunos mechones se enredaban en los dedos de su amante. Eleanor dejó sus labios entre abiertos como que quería decir algo, aunque no quería interrumpir este momento.

Ella prefirió no hablar sobre el tema tampoco era un momento para nombrar a Lucy Barker en este preciso acto de intimidad.

Sweeney le otorgaba besos pausados en el cuello pálido y tibio, donde los jadeos no eran tan fuertes todavía. Él proseguía hasta llegar al camisón de color crema, que le impedía ver el cuerpo completo de su mascota. Gruñó molesto pero no se detendría. Sus manos subían y bajaban en el recorrido de aquellas piernas blancas para llegar a los muslos y de ahí rozar esa parte intima, obviamente los jadeos que escucho seguían siendo bajos. Sin embargo, con cierta brutalidad la despojó a ella de su camisón y solo para dejar expuesta su cuerpo pálido y semidesnudo.

Volvió a gruñir molesto porque tenía más ropa en su camino.

Nellie buscó esos labios fríos y carnosos para darle otro beso fogoso, sus manos seguían acariciando de la cintura para arriba del físico del señor Todd. Los latidos de su corazón eran fuertes con cada roce con cada caricia y beso que ambos se daban en el momento. Por un segundo, ella roza sus manos en el miembro masculino y con el tacto supo del bulto que escondía en esos pantalones. Ahí tuvo una idea respecto a lo que se aproximaba. Sus delicadas manos bajaron otra vez para entrar en los pantalones y tocar ese miembro.

Él lo sintió esas manos jugaban adentro de su ropa. Se lo halaba despacio y con cuidado. Jadeó de manera placentera para satisfacer una parte del gusto de ella y eso porque se lo estaba "ejercitando".

— _Llegó mi turno_ —murmuró ella con una sonrisa pícara y con sus manos sacadas del pantalón. La respuesta del señor Todd fue sonreír de lado y manteniendo esos ojos oscuros fijos en ella.

—No es necesario—contradecía él para empujarla bruscamente de nuevo en la cama.

El camisón de la señora Lovett fue retirado con desesperación al igual que otras prendas que sujetaban sus senos y sobre todo la ropa interior esto fue por parte de su amante, se podría decir que este acto fue por instinto. Pronto sintió ese tacto frio de las yemas de sus dedos que acariciaban la piel cálida de su mascota, Sweeney la miraba con lujuria cuando hacia el recorrido de las piernas hasta llegar a su vientre donde ahí comenzó a depositar cada beso pausado que iba subiendo hacia arriba. Vio esos hermosos senos que lo antojaba tocar.

— _Hazlo…—_ susurraba ella como una orden.

Todd solo se inclinó para satisfacer ambas necesidades. Su boca se abría para succionar el pecho izquierdo: su lengua se movía en círculos alrededor del pezón pero con sus labios lo atrapaba y lo chupaba, este se había dado cuenta que de a poco el cuerpo femenino reaccionaba a sus actos. Su mano derecha tocaba con suavidad el seno derecho, la respiración de ella era entre cortada por sus gemidos que apenas se oían. Aun en sí, esto no le convence a Sweeney Todd porque quiera oírla gemir y oír su nombre.

El barbero se quitó sus botas y se desabrochó parte de sus pantalones sin todavía dejarlos caer. La panadera se dejaba ir por las suaves caricias de unas manos frías, su voz insistía en que él acepte todo de ella. Los labios repetían mismos recorridos dos veces o tres del vientre hasta el hombro, luego se seguía del cuello a los labios. Este tomaba un puñal de la cabellera rojiza así estirarla hacia atrás para tener más vista de esa piel pálida en su cuello, pasaba su lengua húmeda y después hacia presión con sus labios para dejar unas pequeñas marcas de color morado. La marca de un chupón.

Ella sentía esa agradable sensación porque le hacía saber que ya estaba marcada por el mismísimo demonio de la calle Fleet.

— ¿N-No quieres que juegue c-contigo? _—_ cuestionaba con una voz entre cortada y manteniendo de forma calmada su respiración.

Él negó con la cabeza, en respuesta fue dándole una mordida en el lóbulo de su oído derecho para sorpresa de la panadera, se quedó sonrojada por las palabras que había susurrado.

— _N-No, te mereces un castigo—_ le dijo a regaña dientes con recordar que otro hombre se le había insinuado, era ver su venganza y su futuro unidos.

Sweeney la obligó a acostarla de nuevo en la cama para continuar con sus recorridos, sus manos apretaban sin clavarle las uñas en los muslos también hacían una pequeña presión sobre la piel para que se remarque algo rosado y sus labios besaban sobre la piel de terciopelo donde subía y bajaba por la pierna izquierda participando de igual manera con la pierna derecha hasta que un punto llega a esa zona intima. No se iba a demorar porque la ropa interior ya no estaba.

Eleanor cerró los ojos para disfrutar lo que se aproximaba, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente entre las sabanas de su cama; él ya había comenzado a introducir sus dedos hasta acariciar suavemente el clítoris que le daba masajes para estimular a su amante que trataba de ahogar sus gemidos en la garganta.

— _Hmmm…S-Sigue—_ murmuraba Nellie al morderse su labio inferior por unos segundos logra ver el cabello castaño oscuro enrulado de su amante que seguía en su posición. Sus delicadas manos rozaron para enredarse con algunos mechones, incluyendo el mechón platinado.

Este sonreía por sus adentros porque sabía que le gustaba. Aquellos masajes fueron cambiados cuando su lengua húmeda fue adentrándose para lamer parte del clítoris, ella apretó fuertemente las sabanas al sentir como su zona estaba siendo recorrida internamente por un movimiento interno e húmedo: su espalda se arqueaba y su cuerpo se estremecía por cada sensación de ritmo cambiante que solo sucedía internamente, hasta que unos dos dedos fueron introducidos nuevamente para repetir el mismo proceso…

— _Mmmm…A-Ahm…M-Mr T—_ pronunciaba su nombre entre jadeos con una respiración agitada, su cuerpo se levantaba un poco por el cosquilleo que este hombre le producía. Él presionaba firmemente los muslos contra la cama para que ella no se mueva mucho.

Pero en cierto momento tenía que terminar, al _correrse_ un líquido se derramaba tocando la lengua que seguía adentro de esa zona… Este había saboreado ese mismo líquido para luego, separarse y mirar una vez más a su mascota; que la encontraba completamente atractiva al estar expuesta con su cuerpo completamente desnudo sin importar ciertas cicatrices pasadas como él las tiene en parte de su espalda y abdomen. Que ella lo mire con esos ojos cafés claros fijados en él y solamente para él, su futuro dueño, socio- amante y quizás… ¿Esposo?

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada cuando vio que el barbero se quitó sus pantalones para exponer al aire libre su pene erguido y duro que al parecer ya estaba excitado cuando le había halado apropósito. Tenía la intención de tocarlo otra vez pero se contenía las ganas al verlo ahí ante sus ojos.

Las piernas se abrían de a poco para dejar a la vista la entrada al otro sexo; antes él mismo se había halado su miembro para que ella viera las intenciones del barbero. No obstante, con lentitud se dio paso a introducir su pene entre las paredes femeninas que lo apretaban para que no saliera tan rápido. Todd sonrió por lo bajo e hizo un pequeño estirón de cadera provocando un gemido leve de su mujer.

— _Ahmm…—_ trataba de ahogar el gemido leve. Eleanor trataba de acercarlo para darle un apasionado beso, donde el jugueteo enredaba sus lenguas y el ritmo de sus caderas se movían en la misma sincronía.

Empuje tras otro empuje lento pero el movimiento se volvió más brusco al sentir que sus cuerpos se chocaban con sus propios pechos y ella enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de él para que continúe en ese ritmo porque hacia mover la cama.

— _A-Ahmm si, ¡Oh, Amor, si! —_ gemía Nellie al morderle el labio inferior de su pareja, mientras que se mantenía en buen movimiento de cadera.

— _A-Ahmm…E-Eleanor, este bien apretado—_ murmuraba entre dientes al dar una embestida brusca haciendo que ella deje escapar un gemido ante tal fuerza contra su útero.

— _¡Oh, Te amo tanto…cariño, Mr.T!_ _—_ sus manos se aferraban a su cuello en plena acción.

— _¡Creo que no voy a aguantarlo más…Mrs Lovett!—_ exclamo con voz jadeante y agotado, su pareja insistía en que finalice en su interior. _"Creo que la amo, amo a Eleanor Lovett"_ se dijo en sus pensamientos al ir yendo a un ritmo lento.

Nellie se sintió completa y viva de nuevo cuando se tumbó en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en su almohada, su útero guardaba parte de la _semilla_ que la había rellenado por dentro. El sudor, lujuria, venganza y castigo estaban mezclados que hacían una buena combinación tan satisfactoria, que los relajaba a ambos en algo entero. La sonrisa de ella no se borraba de su rostro ya que la cabeza de su amor estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo los latidos del corazón, sus pechos que subían y bajaban tratando de calmar su agitación.

Todo era perfecto, afuera estaba relampagueando y lloviznando fuerte como si estuviera cayendo granizo. A ninguno de los dos le importaba ese tema, estaban tranquilos con el uno al otro.

—Cariño… ¿Qué fue esto? —Preguntó Eleanor al hacer contacto visual con esos ojos oscuros y ojerosos— ¿M-Me amas?

Él desvió su mirada para pensar en lo que iba a decir, quizás las circunstancias vendrían después de esta noche o ¿Quién sabe?

— _Arg…_ Un castigo—respondió este al acomodarse del lado izquierdo de la cama dándole la espalda con sus sabanas cubriendo la cintura para abajo.

Lovett se asomaba hacia él apoyando su pecho en su espalda descubierta, tenía curiosidad de saber la respuesta que ocultaba.

—P-Puede que te amé…—decía en voz baja con su mirada perdida—.Quiero saber quién eres, Nellie.

—T-Tenemos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo—comentó ella manteniendo una agradable sonrisa.

Este se giró para mirarla a los ojos y trató de suavizarse cuando sintió su tacto acariciar su mejilla derecha.

—T-Te amo…Mr.T—le decía sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Te gustaría ir de picnic para conocernos mejor? —cuestionaba con cierta emoción en su tono de voz.

El barbero afirmaba con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de sus ojos cafés claros.

— _T-T-Te quiero…T-Te amo—_ susurraba Sweeney con una sonrisa torcida.

Lovett se acurrucó en sus fuertes brazos para quedarse completamente dormida y luego él cerraba sus ojos manteniéndose junto a ella. Quizás le cueste expresarse pero ama de alguna manera a Eleanor Lovett e intentará crear una nueva vida a su lado…Sin importar los obstáculos. El barbero puede que sea muy negativo, pensativo y encerrado en su mundo pero esta vez él estaba siendo muy posesivo con ella. Además en esta cálida, lujuriosa e excitante noche demostró lo que siente por ella y no, no se soportaría ni a si mismo tratando de manipularla utilizando este metodo ¿Acaso se puso celoso, cuando vio al juez con ella? Para castigarla tan dulcemente… Se podría decir que sí.

Aparte de ver a su víctima con su socia-amante, le cuesta admitir que sí estuvo celoso y no le gustaría la idea de que el juez Turpin la posea a Eleanor, no se lo imagina…Por eso, él es su dueño-amante, el demonio de la calle Fleet. Sweeney Todd

Mañana seria otro día, un día de picnic para conocer más a su fiel vecina, socia, amante y quizás…Futura esposa. Su futura Eleanor Todd…

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

 _ **No sé, si decir que fue explícito o no esta desde el punto de vista de ustedes jejej va creo xD yo lo siento un poco ligero creo jajaja.**_

 _ **Quizás regresaré pero con un long fic.**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
